tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine (character)
Sunshine *'Affiliation': Star Fleet, previously Salvage Fleet *'Number': 7 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Sunshine is Captain Star's seventh and youngest tug, a small 'harbour switcher' who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Sunshine was introduced in the pilot episode of the same name. He has many capabilities that range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations, in his first assignment from the Star Fleet, he was pushed by evil Z-Stack Zorran who caused the whole thing to be a disaster. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Sunshine is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. Sunshine can be occasionally cheeky at times, but he is very strong willed nethertheless. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation (usually). Sunshine also can figure things out very quickly, as in "Jinxed" where he points out that each of jinxed tug Boomer's unfortunate mishaps occurs right after Ten Cents sounds his steam hooter, suggesting a cause-and-effect relationship. On the subject of whistles, Sunshine's is middle-to-high pitched and has a distinct 'whooping' sound which could best be described as 'upbeat', suiting his personality and name. Sunshine works mainly with Ten Cents, the Star Fleet's first and larger switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other, and they are both the best friends. Sunshine has a rather soft Newcastle (or Geordie) accent and (most of the time) he whistles when he speaks, because he is missing some of his front teeth. He wears a red flatcap on his wheelhouse (or head). Salty's Lighthouse In the US series Salty's Lighthouse, which reused edited episodes of Tugs, Sunshine was portrayed as female (along with Captain Star and Little Ditcher), and was also supposed to be Ten Cents' sister. Trivia *He had a slight refrence in an episode of Theodore Tugboat, when the Harbour Master recieved cookies that were shaped similar to him. *In the first episode Sunshine, he appeared in his original river livery, but at the end was re painted with the Star Fleet colours. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Voice Actors * Shaun Prendergast (TUGS) * Andrea Libman (Salty's Lighthouse) * Yūko Mita (Japan) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * TAKARA (discontinued) Gallery Sunshine - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture Sunshinemodel.jpg|Sunshine's model IMG 7478.jpg SunshineBiggFreezeRareShotHQ.jpg Image:sunshine.jpg.w180h137.jpg Image:sunshine3.jpg Image:Tugssunshine.jpg SunshineCross.png Pirate 24.JPG Pirate 23.JPG Image:Sunshine_4.jpg Image:Sunshine6.jpg SensitiveSunshine.png|Sunshine crying Image:Sunshine sad.jpg Image:Sunshine129.jpg|Sunshine in his original livery Image:Sunshine50.png SunshineDeletedScenePAL.jpg Pearl2.jpg SunshineFire.png Pirate 11.JPG Pirate 9.JPG Sunshine113.png Sunshine121.png Sunshine122.png Sunshine123.png Pirate (15).png Pirate (7).png Pirate (35).png Pirate (26).png Pirate (24).png Pirate (22).png Pirate (25).png SallyJinxed1.jpg TenCentsSunshineLillieRegatta.1.png|Ten Cents and Sunshine give fuel to Lillie Quarantine103.png Quarantine111.png Quarantine115.png Quarantine117.png Quarantine118.png Quarantine12.png Quarantine13.png Trapped11.jpg JinxedTenCentsSunshineBoomerBuoy.jpg TheSwitchersinGhosts.JPG Upriver.jpg Upriver1.png Upriver13.png Upriver15.png Upriver22.jpg Upriver8.png CoastGuardRegatta.1.png BiggFreeze.jpg Biggcityfreeze5.jpg Biggcityfreeze6.jpg TUGS Bigg Freeze Scene (Final).jpg AnimatedTugs.JPG|Cartoon animated Sunshine in the introduction of Salty's Lighthouse TenCentsSunshineSL.png|Ten Cents and Sunshine in a Video Buddy interactive learning segment WarriorDeletedScene.JPG PirateDeletedScene.JPG SunshinePenPortrait.jpg StarBuildingGhosts.png Lillie tc and sunshine.jpg TenCentsSunshineSchooner.jpg|Sunshine and Ten Cents towing out a schooner TenCentsSunshineHighWinds.jpg HighWindsOJTenCentsSunshine.jpg Merchandise ERTLSunshinePackaging.JPG|ERTL Sunshine on card ERTL-Sunshine.jpx.jpg|ERTL model Sunshine Toy 1.jpg|Takara Sunshine set in box Sunshine Toy 2.jpg Japanese Sunshine CoastGaurd-Boat.jpx.jpg Eyester20-img600x450-1212462004exlbwl33235.jpg|Plush toy TUGSJapaneseTradingCards.JPG|Sunshine & Ten Cents Trading Cards Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Merchandised Characters